User talk:Black Butler94
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Kenpachi Zaraki page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Yyp (Talk) 2010-08-31T12:15:02 Image Policy Please note that it is required by the Bleach Wiki:Image Policy that you fill in the Fair Use Rationale templates on any image you upload from an official source, such as the anime or manga. Please make sure you do this on the images you have uploaded (File:Itto Kaso.JPG and File:Anime Ennetsu Jigoku.JPG), as they are liable to be deleted if it is not done. You can see what a completed FUR should look like on the following picture: File:Ep84PossessingRukia.png. Thanks, 14:07, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Edits Hey there, my name's SunXia, one of the members of the the Policy and Standards Committee here at Bleach Wiki!! I would just like to direct you to our policies and I would like you to read them all, specifically the Bleach Wiki:Speculation Policy!! Your recent edit was speculation as only Harribel has been confirmed by the Anime to have been a Vasto Lorde before becoming an Arrancar so she's no longer a Vasto Lorde!! All our information here must be referenced as well so if you are adding new information please reference it!! You can find out how on our Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style section!! Thank you!! Talk pages Please note that article talk pages are purely for the discussion of the content article, not for discussion on the subject of the article. Please use the forums for such things.-- Talk Page Manual of Style and References Just to let you know, the admins have changed and/or largely had to remove your edits to Ichibei Hyōsube's page as they had several problems. Firstly, as per our Bleach Wiki:Manual of Style, all article content must be written in universe, among other MoS issues. Also, it is against policy to leave information unreferenced. As it appears you already have had some issues with policy on this wiki, I ask that you read up on our policies and Manual of Style before continuing to edit on this wiki.